


浴色

by alusong



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 龙龄 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22894372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alusong/pseuds/alusong
Summary: 瓶子里的那个浴缸doi，第一人称慎入。
Relationships: 龙龄
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	浴色

01.

有一阵雨要下不下的日子里总是把空气都变得潮湿又沉闷，夏天是个可恶的天气，连呼吸都能变得困难。

我吊儿郎当的走在街上，身上的校服扣子一个也没扣，就能露出来我里面穿着的白色T恤。脚上的拖鞋打着我的脚底板，路上的小石子见缝插针的钻进我的鞋里，和我的脚摩擦。 

可我不觉得疼，只觉得有东西在了。它在了，就在那儿，就这样而已。

我知道我自己在干什么，我在离家出走。我看着头顶的那盏昏黄路灯，我觉得我看不到我的未来。我的两条腿在走，它机械又麻木。

有人跟在我后面，我没有转头去看，但是我知道那是谁。

他是我邻居，他大我好多岁。可我喜欢他。

我喜欢的不得了。

我知道他是为什么出来找我，估计是我爸妈让他来的，他总是很暴躁，但是他又很好，我也不知道为什么。我就是很喜欢他。

我又被我爸妈打了一顿，这大概是这个月的第七次了。这个月才过去了一半，我不知道还会被打多少次，我不想被打了，所以我趁着他们睡着的时候跑出来了。我没想到我爸妈会发现，他们一般不会发现的，我门一关他们就看不见我在做什么了。

邻居叫王九龙，他长的很好看，比我高也比我白，笑起来应该也好看，但是我没见过他对我笑过。

他来见我的时候总是怒气冲冲的来，我知道是我被打的时候声音喊的太大了，打扰到他休息了。爸妈打我总是在深夜，我声音不好听，那时候喊起来就很凄厉，就像是外面发情的野猫。

夜色总是能将人搞得有点意乱神迷的意思，我说不出话，我站在路灯下面，我停下我的脚步不再往外走。

他也停下脚步，站在我后面，他的影子刚好能把我的影子覆盖住。我很喜欢这种感觉，我喜欢被他包裹着的感觉。

至少能在这个又暖又湿的夏天给我一点很莫名的干燥，就可以有一点缝隙留给我去大口呼吸。

他站在我身后，越走越近，我似乎能够感受到他呼吸给我带来的炙热。太烫了，但是我又忍不住去靠近。烫伤了也无所谓。

他抓住了我的手。

他的手有力又干燥，似乎是刚刚洗了澡出来的，所以还有点香。我没忍住凑近了他的脖子去闻，他好像愣了一愣。

我趁着他愣的一瞬间去偷偷亲了他一口。

我们以前都有亲过的，每次我爸妈打完了我被他撞见的时候，他就会把我抓到他家去。他的力气很大也很粗暴，但是我很喜欢……这力道要比我爸打我的小多了。我们有时候会亲嘴，有时候他把他的舌头伸到我的嘴里，我不知道为什么他会想吃我的口水。我觉得那东西没有味道，但是九龙告诉我那个味道很甜。

太奇怪了，但是我还是很喜欢亲他，有空我就想亲亲他。他太好看了，我想把他杀了然后吃进肚里去。

但是如果那样的话，就没有可以跟我亲嘴的人了。

王九龙告诉我，我们那个不叫亲嘴，我们那个叫做接吻。我不知道接吻代表着什么，他告诉我他爱我所以才会那样做。

原来这个世界上是有人爱我的。那我也爱他吧。

我很爱他。

他说爱人之间要做爱的，但是我没有和他做过爱，我不知道什么叫做爱，也不知道要怎么办。但是每次亲吻之后我的下面都会很胀很痛，像是有什么东西要出来一样。他的东西也总是能顶到我，我有时候去摸，大多数时候他都不让我摸。

他那张又白又好看的脸对着我，眼睛有点泛红，他跟我说。

“不能摸，摸了就收不住了。”

02.

我牵他的手回了他的家，他家里跟我家里很像，但是他家只有他一个人，我家有我和两个魔鬼。他是把我扯着回家的，他似乎有什么想说的但是他又不跟我说。

就在他气急败坏的要开门的时候，我跟他说，“我们做爱吧。”

他愣了一愣，然后继续开门。他又把我扯进了门，然后把我扯进去，按在门板上亲，他的舌头像一条蛇，直接就探进我的嘴里。

按着我的力气太大了，我只能把我全身的重量都放到身后的门板上。门被我和他的力气一起关上了，他就把我按在门上继续亲。

他亲的太用力了，我有点疼，我想喊出来但是我都嘴被堵住了。我能听见我的声音从喉咙口里淌出来，又甜又腻的一声，把我吓了一跳，这声音一点也不像我的。

可是九龙好像很高兴听见，我就又发出来几声。他就亲我亲的更凶了。他的手直接把我衣服撩起来了，我觉得有点凉，就颤了颤。

我刚刚从外面回来，外面又热又湿，我沾了一身的汗回来。我知道他爱干净，我觉得这样做爱一点也不好。我用尽力气从他怀里挣出来。

“我想洗澡。”

他舔了舔的唇，上面有一点血。我刚刚咬了他好像，他也咬了我，我不知道那是我的血还是他的血。但是他沾着血的唇真好看，我还想亲，但是我不可以。

我跑到浴室里面去把水打开来，然后开始脱衣服。我身上衣服就三件，但是我脱得很慢很慢。我想等那个水放的多一点。

王九龙家里有个大浴缸，能把我整个人装进去，我觉得我可以躺在那里面睡觉。浴缸又大又深，我可以整个人藏进去，然后就没有人可以找到我了。

可我还没有来得及藏进去，王九龙就进来了。他手里拿着我的衣服，是我之前在他这里留下的衣服。上面本来破了的地方被缝上了，针脚一点也不好看。

等我洗完澡出去之后要去狠狠嘲笑他一通。

他凑过来继续吻我，我就被他那么吻着。他吻的真好，他似乎要把我的嘴里都扫荡一遍。我以为他会把我的口水都给吸走，他好像很渴很久没有喝过水的样子。

但是他没有。不知道为什么，我感觉我现在像个饮水机一样，我的口水一直不停的分泌出来。九龙好像来不及喝，他就不喝了，于是口水就从我的嘴里流出来。

我也喝不下去，都流出来了，怎么可能喝的下去？

流出来的口水从我的脖子流下去，沾了我一身，我觉得有点难受。我身上黏黏糊糊的不知道是口水还是之前的汗水。低头才发现我全身上下只有一条没哭，但是王九龙穿的很整齐。

我觉得这不行，这不公平。我就扯他衣服，他的衣服好难扯，我刚刚被他吻的没力气了，我扯不动。他就抓着我的手逼我去解开他的扣子。我每解开一颗他就亲我一口。他的吻好甜，我解开扣子的速度就快一些，好让他多吻我几下。

可是扣子就那么几颗，我解开了就没有吻了。他的身材真好，腹肌轮廓也明显，我往下看一眼就能看见他轮廓分明的腹肌。我不知道我现在是什么表情，只知道我的脸肯定很红，它很胀。

王九龙凑过来在我的脸上啃了一口，他也不嫌脏。

“像个苹果。”

他对我这么说着，又在我脸上咬了一口。我觉得我的脸蛋儿肯定被他咬了一个牙印出来，但是不疼。我可能真的是一只苹果。

我被他抱了起来，我才发现浴缸里的水已经要漫出来了，再多一点点它就漫出来了。他把我扔了进去，水就真的漫到外面的地上去。我碰到水了才发现我的内裤还没有脱，我伸了手想去脱，但是王九龙压住了我的手。

他抓着我的手去揉我身下的小兄弟，我的小兄弟早就胀起来了，这让我很难受，但是王九龙抓着我的手让我去揉，却不让我脱掉我的裤子。

我的裤子全部都湿掉了，它紧紧的贴在我的屁股上，我感觉又湿又黏。这感觉太难受了，我就扭了扭我的腰。王九龙伸腿进了浴缸里，水又漫出来一点，但是没有关系，因为水龙头还没有关掉。

他对我说，“九龄儿，你确定要跟我做爱吗？”

我不知道我说了什么，但是我知道我说了“我想”。

他把水龙头给关掉，然后一把扯下我的内裤，我整个人的下半身都浸在水里，他就把我托起来。我没了力气支点，只能摸索着去抓浴缸两边的护栏。

本来很大的浴缸只是对于一个人来讲，两个人都在浴缸里都被水泡着，这感觉就很拥挤。我的身体贴着他的身体，他的裤子还没有脱，衬衫也是敞开着在身上，露出好看的腹肌。我隔着一层薄薄的布料就能感觉到他过高的体温。

我觉得这不行，凭什么我脱光了他却能穿的很好？而且他的衣服都在身上，水把它们都浸湿了贴在他的身体。他一定很难受。所以我伸手想把他的裤子脱掉。

他没让我脱，他扯开他的皮带，然后把我的手给绑起来。绑的太紧了，我有点疼，但是又有点爽。他又把我的手举过头顶，一只手固定住我的两只手。力气太大了，我动不了，只能哼哼两声表示我的抗议。

但是他好像听不见我的抗议，他另一只手把我的屁股托起来，他的手很大，能把我的屁股完全包裹起来。我的腰一挺起来就露出了水面，连带着我勃起的小弟弟。

从温热的水里被捞出来的那一刹那接触到的空气有点冷，我抖了一下，还没等我的那个激灵完全过去，王九龙就低了头去含住我的小兄弟。他用舌头挑开包裹在外面的那一层包皮，然后用舌头慢慢舔着龟头。这感觉跟我平时自己手冲的感觉一点也不一样。

他的舌头表面有点粗糙，一点一点滑过我的马眼处，我感觉又胀又疼，有什么东西偾张着呼之欲出，我知道我想射出来，可他的舌尖堵住了，我没法射出来。我就那么被他含着，他的口腔内壁紧缩又舒张，紧紧的包裹着我的兄弟。

我有被爽到，我开始渴望更多。而他也给了我更多，他不断的上下吮吸着我的阴茎。随着他上下移动间露出来的那一段有点晶亮，不知道是浴缸里的水还是他的口水……又或者是我自己分泌出的液体。

也许后者的可能性更大，但是我想不到更多，我想要更爽。他的手把我松开了一点，我把手放下来放到他的头上，往下按了按。

我的东西好像碰到他的喉咙，他似乎有些干呕，但是他的干呕让他的喉头一动，这就让我更加爽。我太爽了，爽的开始哼出来。

他似乎听见了我的声音，狠狠的吮吸了一下我小兄弟。他的牙齿也碰到了一点，这让我又疼又爽。我被那一下吮吸给刺激到，一下子没收住直接全部射在他嘴里。

他沾了情欲的脸泛着粉红，沾了我释放出去发白的的浓稠液体，看着淫乱又色情，但是我看着特别好看。说实话他真的长得很好看，眼尾泛着的红色能让我又一次沉进欲望深渊。

他凑上来低头吻我，他的嘴里还有我刚刚射出来的液体味道，这液体又咸又腥，难吃的很。我不知道王九龙刚刚是怎么咽下去的，大概是我刚刚射的太快了让他来不及躲开。

他吻过我的唇，然后一点一点吻过我的脖子，我的锁骨我的胸口。他在我的身上种下一颗又一颗的红色印记，他吮吸的有点疼，但更多但是酥爽。我的意思渐渐模糊掉，但我嫩个听见我的声音在这又大又空旷的浴室里不断会响。

我没法去给他也种上草莓，但是我爽到不行，我就伸手挠他掐他，在他身上留下一道又一道属于我的印记。他似乎有点疼，所以动作更快了。

带着薄茧的手抚过我的皮肤，我的身上还带着前天我爸打我的时候留下的伤痕，但是已经快要好了。他摸过去的时候刚好搔到那边，又疼又痒，这让我难受，我抱紧了他。

那双手就顺着我的脊椎往下摸，一寸一寸的一直摸到我的尾椎骨那边。我的皮肤被水泡得酥软，他一只手指直接就能进到我的屁股眼里去。

他的手很大，手指也长，他的中指就在我的里面不断搅动着，像是破开了什么似的。水龙头不知道什么时候开了过来，热水源源不断的过来，本来凉了的水就被更新掉。

温热的水顺着王九龙的手不断的被挤到我的体内去，我能听见他手指不断在我体内搅动的时候发出的水声。这让我有点难受，我死死的抱住他的脖子去找他的唇。

他的手指按到了一个很奇妙的部位，一下又一下的，我感觉到前所未有的舒服，这种舒服让我战栗让我颤抖，我贪恋这种感觉。这种感觉让我的前端又开始慢慢立起来，开始渗出来一些透明的液体，融入到了我身边的水里。

王九龙忽然停了下来不再去动，他把他的手从我的穴口里抽出来。我的穴口一瞬间变得空虚，被开拓过一点的地方被水流一瞬间填满，这感觉又胀又难受。我睁眼看过去，看见王九龙的内裤对着我，他当着我的面把那条黑色的内裤脱下。

巨大的猛兽就被这么释放出来，完全勃起的性器就那么大大咧咧的展现在我的脸前。那根猩红的东西又大又长，上面还有几根凸起的青筋。我缩了缩我的后穴，知道了他将会进入我的哪里。

我在害怕那么大的东西进入我的身体，可我又渴望那根东西进入。它太空虚了，被水充斥的地方渴望着有更大的东西进入。

他问：“你想要它吗？”

我说我想。

他就趴下来继续吻我，他的手指继续挤进我的地方，这次直接进去了三根，但是觉得还不够，我扭动着我的身体，我等待着他的巨大性器。

“骚东西。”

他在骂我，我没法回答也没法反驳。我因为他变成了他口中的骚东西，我的一切变化都是因为他的举动。他把我的腿压过去，压到我的头顶，我的屁股和我的小兄弟就暴露在空气里了。

大半个身子都进入了水下，我怕我被水淹死，我抓住他的脖子怕我的脸被水淹没。我去吻他的脖颈，但可能更多的是啃。

王九龙似乎等不及了，他就把他的那根东西在我的穴口处摩擦了两下，然后狠狠的捅进去。我感觉我整个人都被贯穿了，我好疼但是他顶到了我的前列腺的地方，这就让我感觉很爽。

我又爽又疼，我声音哑了有点难听，但我还是在喊。整个密闭的浴室里都洋溢着我的惨叫声，那声音不好听，但是好像让王九龙更加兴奋。

或许我可以认定为我的父母为什么那么乐意打我，大概就是因为听见一个人的惨叫会让他们得到兴奋的快感。

但是我没空去想这些，王九龙在我的身上缓慢的抽插，他慢慢的抽动着属于他的巨大性器。他的声音在我耳边响起来。

“宝贝儿，你好紧。”

我没空搭理他，我被他的动作搞到出不了声音，我只能低低喘着气去回应。他的动作越来越快，他的东西也在我的体内不断的摩擦着，我几乎能够感觉到他的性器的形状。他把我的腹部顶到凸起，水声就在我的耳边响起来。

他就抓着我的屁股让我动，我没力气去迎合，只能被他抓着去做那些机械又不枯燥的抽插运动。他的东西又烫又大，满满的填着我的后穴地方。

搔到痒处的时候我就轻轻发出声音来，这声音能让他更加的快速一些。我催他快些可他太快了，我有点顶不住。

他低头吻过我的眼睛，用舌头舔掉了我眼睛旁边溢出来的泪。

他射在我的体内，一股一股的让我感觉一瞬间被填满了。他射出的时候我狠狠的咬过去，咬他的肩头，他吃痛又狠狠顶了一下，我感觉更爽了所以我咬他更加用力。

铁锈的味道在我的嘴里弥漫开来，这味道难吃但是让人上瘾。有几滴血落到水里去了，但是没有染红浴缸里的水，它们直接很快的飘散开了。

我被他干的没了力气，可我又想要他继续干我。我感觉到有些无耻，但是这时候我顾不得有什么羞耻心。

最后他从浴缸里把我捞起来，像是捞出来一条鱼一样。可是我这条鱼不会蹦哒也不滑溜，我怕他嫌弃我，所以我拼尽了我最后的力气去环住他的脖子。

在我环住他脖子的那一刻他把我整个人往上托了托，然后凑近了我的耳朵。我的耳朵被他的呼吸弄的又痒又烫，他的呼吸声很大，但是我听见了混杂在粗重的呼吸声里他对我说的话。

他凑近了跟我说，“张九龄，我爱你。”

我没有力气再去回答，我在心里偷偷的但是很大声的说了。

“我也爱你。”

end.


End file.
